Life
by Kawaiinyano
Summary: Short one shot I guess


Life sucks, trust me I know, well you've got stress from thinking all your friends hate you, then you've got teenage depression, then comes your parents threatening to get a divorce and blaming it on you, oh well one jump or one piece of rope could end it all, I'd rather take the easy way out, not live through my miserable life, I would of done it, I would have ended it all

If you were wondering my name is Rosie Sanders I just moved to japan 2 months ago to pursue my dream of starting a band, I know it's weird, but it's the only chance I've got of being noticed, I'm 15 by the way, old enough to know who my real friends are.

"Hello Tokyo" I breathed in the fresh air

I took up a job as a waitress, just so I could earn some money, I just managed to afford a flat, I was fluent in Japanese so I could understand everyone, apart from one jerk who was confusing me, he spoke in Japanese sometimes, then he would switch to English, but he did have the most amazing eyes, he stood up, god he was taller than me, but then he ruined the moment.

"Take this for me sweetheart" he chuckled as he forced a glass into my hand

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a real jerk sometimes" a smaller girl apologised, she had the exact same hair colour and same eye colour as her brother

"It's alright I get people like him all the time" I lied

The girl smiled and chased after her brother

12:00 pm, finally my shift is over, I checked my phone, 1 unread message from Mike, my cousin, he became a chef in Sweden, I read the message:

'Hope you're OK, Japan eh, going for the big leagues, I'm so proud of you'

It made me tear up a bit, I walked all the way upstairs to the 3rd floor, flat 303b is where I live, no pets allowed though, which is a real downer, I used to have an Alsatian called cinnamon, she was so sweet, but when she got ran over I swore never to have a pet ever again, I heard a knock at the door, I opened it, and guess who showed up, that same jerk from the bar

"Look, before you murder me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry" the boy muttered

"Hey it's alright I'm tough as nails" I lied again, because I was staring deep into those blue eyes,his youthful look made me feel like jelly, I felt my face going red.

"My name is Mikuo hatsune by the way" he smiled at me

"My name is Rosie Sanders" I stuttered

"Cute, anyway I guess I'll see you around sometime" he smiled

"I guess so" I was struggling to get my words out by that time

I was glad when I closed the door, I started playing my guitar I've had this since I was 5, I had lost a few picks years ago due to practicing too hard and then dropping it through the hole, It now rattled whenever I picked it up

"It's been a long time old girl" I chuckled to myself.

* * *

I've been living in Japan for 3 months now, I felt so lonely now I'm on I'm on my own, my parents hate me and my sister left for university, so I have no one to talk to, apart from Mikuo but he doesn't really visit much, so I'm all on my own most of the time, I'm a Buddhist so the only company I have is the last minute shrine I put together, I heard a knock on the door

"Who is it" I asked

"Guess" a familiar deep voice called

"Just a minute" I was stalling

I hid everything, even my guitar

"Can I come in yet?" Mikuo asked

"Sure" I Answered already dreading everything

Mikuo, the tall, thin, blue haired boy walked into my flat

"I kinda want to tell you something important, you're like a sister to me, and I value our friendship really well, and I think we should just stay friends, is that OK with you" I can't believe he just friend zoned me

"That's...great" I said holding back my tears

"Good to know, so you do anything in your spare time" Mikuo asked curiously

"No, I don't do much in my spare time" I answered plainly

"Ok, well I gotta go back to my apartment so bye, I guess" Mikuo said

As he left I breathed out heavily and I sat in the middle of my bedroom sobbing

"I'm such a stupid idiot, why did I think he would like me" I asked myself

Then I remembered what a bully at my school said to me 'You'll never have a boyfriend at all, you loser'

I was crying so much I fell asleep, it's funny how I can turn from a confident person to an insecure person when I'm around him

I got up early and I walked to the highest point in Tokyo I could find and I was ready to end everything, who cares if I committed suicide, I mean my parents didn't even care when I ran away, I stood right at the edge ready to jump I felt like I was flying for a minute, I jumped I was falling fast but then I was hanging in midair someone had tried to stop me that person pulled me back up, guess who it was, I would recognise that blue hair anywhere.

"Are you crazy, what do you think you were doing" Mikuo asked, worried

"I give up on life, I didn't want to live anymore, no one really cares that I'm depressed" I was shaking

"I don't understand" Mikuo said confused

"I like you, but you don't like me back, so I thought you wouldn't miss me at all" I admitted

"Finally, now I understand why you go all weird when I talk to you" Mikuo laughed

I hugged him, I felt safe when I was near him, I felt like he was protecting me and he was, he hugged me back, I felt reassured in his arms, feeling his soft hair, his heart beating, I knew he cared about me, Mikuo whispered something in my ear in Japanese I understood what he said a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Can you not do crazy stunts like that again" Mikuo laughed

"Sorry, it's just that I wanted to end my life so badly" I muttered

"Now that we got that out of the way, can I ask how old are you" Mikuo asked me

"Promise you wont be mad but I'm 15 years old, they seem to accept anyone through airport security here" I admitted

"Jesus you should be in school for another 3 years, if you're gonna live here" Mikuo raised his eyebrow at me

Great thanks to him I'm filling out transfer forms to Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School

* * *

First day, new start, senior year bring it on, Ok maybe I shouldn't be that cocky but 3 years at this dump and then I'm free, free to have a passion for music, free to get a life

"Hi there I'm going to be showing you around, Rosie" a yellow haired girl approached me, she was too happy and cheerful, she looked like a maniac

"Yeah, you are" I said concerned

"Sis, why do you have to embarrass her, I mean she's new and you're kinda freaking her out" her so called brother appeared out of no where his hair was messy and yellow just like his sister's

"Right before you two say anything, who are you!" I asked in an impatient tone

"Why do we get the over confident ones, anyway my name is Len and her name is Rin, she's a bit hyper most of the times" Len sighed

"Right" I still couldn't understand

I figured most of my classes out and I found my locker in 5 seconds, I just discovered my uniform was neat and tidy for the whole day, whilst Mikuo's was a mess, his shirt wasn't tucked in, he had one sleeve rolled up, oh god but it made him look cute, did I really just think that, again whenever I looked at him or he made eye contact with me my cheeks would turn as red as tomatoes, but I felt different I felt dizzy and light headed, somewhere along the line I must of fainted because I was walking and then I was staring at the ceiling, I wasn't just staring at the ceiling I was staring into those luminous, young, blue eyes that belonged to Mikuo

"Phew, you're Ok, you just fainted" Mikuo informed me "are you sure you don't have a fever or something" He asked me as he place his hand on my forehead

"Yeah I'm fine" I stuttered, ugh his voice makes me do that, sometimes I just can't speak because of him

"You sure" Mikuo asked he was just making sure that I was completely fine

"You know what, I don't need you worrying about me like this, I'll be fine" I finally snapped for the first time it was the first sentence I've been able to say without getting my words muddled, I just forgot about what happened to me and I got up instantly, maybe I shouldn't of because I almost fell to the floor again but Mikuo caught me just in time

"You regretting saying that now" Mikuo smirked

"Oh shut up" I gritted my teeth

Physical Education one of my most hated subjects, apart from now, because I had fainted right before my lesson, I'd been excused, so I got a chance to sit down and watch everyone suffer the pains of forced exercise, but then something, or should I say someone caught my eye, oh God I saw Mikuo in his P.E kit and he may not look it but he defiantly worked out often, but I couldn't tell because he was always wearing long sleeved shirts, Rin had to look after me the whole day and when she saw Mikuo her jaw dropped, my cheeks went red, Damn it no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but look at him but I tried covering my face with both of my hands but I couldn't stop looking at his perfect physique

"Way to make it obvious that you like him" Rin elbowed me in the ribs

"Shut up" I muttered embarrassed that if I said anything out loud it might draw Mikuo's attention

"Oh why don't you admit that you like him" Rin was pestering me

"Because I like him so much I'm scared of him, also my parents want me back in England where I belong!" I yelled, I shouldn't of because everyone was staring at me, even the teachers, I ran away sobbing, I hid for the rest of the lesson it seemed to drag on for ages, a familiar figure approached me

"Go away, just don't talk to me, you'll only make it worse" I cried, then I felt Mikuo's arms wrap around me, I couldn't help but cry, he wraped his arms around me tightly

"Why are you scared of me" Mikuo asked

"Because you're the first person I've cared about in ages" I sobbed

"You don't need to be scared of me anymore" Mikuo whispered then he kissed me, I was shocked at first but I just forgot about everything for that one moment, afterwards I just stood there looking deep into his eyes, I didn't feel alone anymore, he held me close, I rested my head on his chest, I could feel his heart beating


End file.
